bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Installation
Introduction Bungo Stray Dogs: Mayoi Inu Kaikitan (文豪ストレイドッグス 迷ヰ犬怪奇譚) is a sling puzzle mobile game developed by Ambition Co., Ltd. Please ensure your device has approximately 200 MB of free data space before installing this game. The game is available for only Android and iOS users. If you are using a Windows phone or other forms of OS, you will not be able to play this game. Android If you are using Android 4.4 version or above on your device, complete the following steps. QooApp is required to download the game for Android users. * Search for "QooApp" in Google or follow this link. * Download and install QooApp. * Your phone may prompt you next to approve this installation of Unknown APK. Allow the installation. * In QooApp search, type in Bungo Stray Dogs to search for the application. * Download and install the game. Your phone may prompt you next to approve this installation of Unknown APK. Allow the installation. * The game may require several downloads to update upon launching - ensure you have a strong WiFi connection before starting this, else it may affect your game data. This game only runs on Android 4.4 version and above. Please update your phone's OS before installing. iOS If you are using iOS 8.0 and above on your Apple device (iPhone 5 and above), complete the following steps. A Japanese iTunes account is required to set up the game. There are various tutorials online on how to set up this up. Please ensure you have a Japanese iTunes account before you proceed. * Log into your Japanese iTunes account. * There are two ways to obtain the game for download : ** Search for 文豪ストレイドッグス 迷ヰ犬怪奇譚 in the iTunes store. ** Go to http://www.bungo-mayoi.jp/ and click on the App store option. * Select and press 'GET' . * Select and press 'INSTALL' . * The game may require several downloads to update upon launching - ensure you have a strong WiFi connection before starting this, else it may affect your game data. Frequently Asked Questions Question : Do I need to pay to play Mayoi? Answer : The game is free to download and free to play. Purchases may be made ingame for various game resources. You can use iTunes account or Google Pay to pay for these. A valid credit card or phone credit is needed to make payment. Question : Do I need mobile data or a WiFi connection to play Mayoi? Answer : You require a mobile data connection of 3G or better or a WiFi connection to play this game. As the game may periodically update by downloading large files, we recommend regular play with WiFi connection when possible so as to conserve your data charges. Question : The game refuses to install. I am seeing some errors! Answer : Please check that you have a valid OS and the correct version before installing and downloading the game. Ensure you have the required data space available as well. Question : Does Mayoi have a support email? Who can I contact if I need help with anything? Answer : You can submit an inquiry here: http://www.bungo-mayoi.jp/pc/inquiry.php. You are required to use written Japanese while conversing with them. Unfortunately, we here at the wikia will not not able to support you with regards to this matter.